the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of former Hollywood Records artists
}} This is a list of former artists who have recorded for American record label Hollywood Records. Listed in parentheses are names of Hollywood Records-affiliated labels to which the artist may be signed. 0–9 *3rd Strike (disbanded, lead singer Jim Korthe deceased) A–M *Alpha Rev (active) *Aly & AJ (active; briefly went under the name 78violet; the sisters are also pursuing acting careers.) *Allstar Weekend (on hiatus) *Apartment 26 (disbanded) *Anna Margaret (active; transferred to sister label Walt Disney Records) *Atreyu (active; with Spinefarm) *Ballas Hough Band (active; with Morey Management) *BBMak (disbanded) *Bella Thorne (pursuing acting career) *Big Kenny (active; signed to Love Everybody Records) *Brian May (active; with Queen) *Bridgit Mendler (active; with Black Box Music; also pursuing acting career) *Butthole Surfers (active) *Austin Butler (pursuing acting; was only signed to release music for Ruby & The Rockits) *Capra *Caroline's Spine (active, with 7th Kid Entertainment) *Charizma & Peanut Butter Wolf (Hollywood BASIC) *Cherri Bomb (active, signed with Hi or Hey Records as Hey Violet) *The Cheetah Girls (disbanded; members now performing solo or pursuing other interests) *The Crosswalk (disbanded) *Circle Of Soul (disbanded) *Corbin Bleu (pursuing a career in acting) *Coolbone (active; unsigned) *Miley Cyrus (active; with RCA; also pursuing acting) *Danzig (active; with Evilive Records) *Morris Day (active; unsigned) *Demi Lovato (active; with Island Records) *Dreshawn Terry (active; unsigned) *The Dead Milkmen (reunited; unsigned, but self-releasing material) *Diffuser (active; with Chamberlain Records) *Marié Digby (active; unsigned) *Haylie Duff (active; pursuing her acting and writing career; never released her debut album due to conflict with label) *Hilary Duff (active; with RCA; also pursuing acting and writing careers) *Duran Duran (active; with Warner Bros. Records) *Elefant (active; unsigned) *Evans Blue (on hiatus; signed with Sounds + Sights Records) *Everlife (active; with 97 Records) *Fashion Bomb (active; with Full Effect Records) *Fastball (active; with Megaforce Records) *Fishbone (active; with Ter A Terre Records) *Flipp (active) *The Fluid (disbanded) *Forty Foot Echo (active) *Flashlight Brown (inactive) *Selena Gomez (active; with Interscope; also pursuing acting) *Gran Bel Fisher (inactive) *Havana Black *Hi-C (Hollywood BASIC) (inactive) *Honor Society (disbanded) *Vanessa Hudgens (pursuing acting career) *Human Waste Project (disbanded) *Indigo Girls (active; with IG Recordings/Vanguard Records) *Ingram Hill (active; unsigned) *Insane Clown Posse (active; with Psychopathic Records) *Into Another (active; with Revelation Records) *Samantha Janus (pursuing acting career) *Seu Jorge (active; with Cafuné Gravadora) *Jesse McCartney (active; with Blue Suit; also pursuing acting career) *Jonas Brothers (disbanded; members are pursuing solo careers or other interests) *Joe Jonas (active; with DNCE, DNCE are signed to Republic) *Coco Jones (active) *Jessica Sutta (active; with Premier League Music) *Josh Kelley (active; with MCA Nashville) *Leftover Salmon (reunited; unsigned) *Lifers Group (Hollywood BASIC) *Los Lobos (active) *Loudmouth (active) *McClain Sisters (active; unsigned) *Idina Menzel (active; with Warner Bros. Records; also pursuing broadway and acting career) *Freddie Mercury (deceased) *The Minus 5 (active; with Yep Roc Records) *Myra (active; unsigned) N–Z *Nick Jonas & the Administration (Nick Jonas went solo, also pursuing an acting and modelling career) *Nobody's Angel (disbanded; members went on to perform solo and pursue acting careers) *Organized Konfusion (Hollywood BASIC) *Hayden Panettiere (pursuing acting; started recording album but never released it) *The Party (disbanded 1993) *Plain White T's (active, unsigned) *The Pistoleros (active; with Fervor Records) *The Polyphonic Spree (active; with Kirtland) *Jordan Pruitt (active; unsigned) *Queen + Paul Rodgers (US & Canada; disbanded) *R5 (disbanded) *Raw Fusion (Hollywood BASIC) *Redlight King (active; now making and distributing own music) *Ric Rocker (active) *Rattlebone (disbanded) *Raven-Symoné (pursuing acting career and talk show gigs) *Jessica Riddle (changed name to Jessica Jacobs; unsigned) *Nydia Rojas (on hiatus) *Sacred Reich (active; with Metal Blade) *The Scream (disbanded; members went on to join Mötley Crüe and form DC-10) *Seaweed (active; unsigned) *The Brian Setzer Orchestra (active; signed to Surfdog Records) *Simon Says (changed name to Key to Arson; then disbanded) *Mauro Scocco (US; active) (1996-1999) *Sy Smith (active; with Lola Waxx Records) *Sparta (on hiatus) *Sprung Monkey (active; with Black Cat Do Records) *Stryper (active; with Frontiers Records) *Stefano Langone (active, unsigned) *Tina Sugandh (active; with Razor & Tie) *The Suicide Machines (signed to SideOneDummy, then disbanded) *Shady Montage (active; now known as Shade Sheist) *T-Ride (disbanded) *Tricky (non-Europe; active) *Tsar (active; unsigned) *Van Gogh's Daughter (band) (disbanded) *Alexa Vega (pursuing acting career; was only signed to release music for Ruby & The Rockits) *Kyle Vincent (active) *World War III (active; with SME Records) *Yothu Yindi (USA; disbanded) *Youngstown (disbanded) *Zimbabwe Legit (Hollywood BASIC) *Z-Trip (active; with Hard Left Records) References See also * List of current Hollywood Records artists * Lists of musicians * Music of the United States Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:Lists of artists by record label Category:Disney-related lists Category:Lists